laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora
Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora ist ein am 25. September 2009 erschienenes Rätselspiel für den Nintendo DS. Es ist der zweite Teil der Professor Layton-Serie, chronologisch aber das Fünfte. Es bildet mit Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf und Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft eine Trilogie. Insgesamt gibt es 153 Rätsel, die es zu lösen gilt, einige dieser Rätsel sind ein Teil der Handlung und müssen gelöst werden, um im Spiel voranzukommen, andere wiederum können auch nach Beendigung des Spiels gelöst werden. Handlung thumb|left|Luke und Layton machen eine furchtbare Entdeckung... Im zweiten Abenteuer hat Professor Layton einen Brief von seinem Kollegen und Mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader, erhalten, in dem dieser die Gefahren der Schatulle der Pandora beschreibt, die jeden töten soll, der sie öffnet, und den Professor bittet, die Studien zu Ende zu führen, falls ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Professor Layton und Luke machen sich sofort auf, um Dr. Schrader zu besuchen, doch als sie in die Wohnung eintreten, finden die Zwei Dr. Schrader tot am Boden liegend. Daraufhin beschließt Layton, den Tod seines Mentors aufzuklären. Seine erste Spur: Eine Fahrkarte für den luxuriösen Molentary-Express... Ausführliche Zusammenfassung Nebenaufgaben thumb|Das Menü hat diesmal 4 Nebenaufgaben Im Koffer des Professors kann man neben Laytons Tagebuch, den Geheimnissen und dem Rätselindex wieder Langzeitaufgaben finden. Die vier neuen Aufgaben ersetzen die vier alten aus dem ersten Teil. Luke und der Professor erhalten für diese Nebenaufgaben wieder nach dem Lösen bestimmter Rätsel passende Gegenstände. Hat man alle entdeckt, lassen sich die Aufgaben vollständig lösen. *Altes Tagebuch - Die Seiten sind mit Schlössern verriegelt. Jeder Schlüssel, den Luke und Layton finden, öffnet eine Seite, er kann aber nur einmal benutzt werden. Das Tagebuch verrät einiges über die Vergangenheit einer wichtigen Person im Spiel. *Kamera - Die Kamera ist zu Beginn nur ein leeres Gehäuse. Trotzdem finden die beiden im Laufe der Geschichte alle mechanischen Einzelteile, um sie wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Doch die Fotos sind merkwürdig ... *Hamster - Er ist zu dick und braucht dringend eine Trainingsstrecke. Wenn Luke genügend Spielzeug gesammelt hat, wird der Hamster sicher noch nützlich ... *Teekoffer - Später im Spiel gibt es eine Menge Leute, die einen wirkungsvollen Tee brauchen, sei es zur Entspannung oder Sonstigem. Wer alle Kräuterzutaten gefunden hat, kann mit den richtigen Kombinationen Rezepte für jeden Geschmack finden. Manche danken es auf besondere Art ... Veränderungen Der Gründer von Level 5, Akihiro Hino, sprach in einem Interview 2009 http://nintendods.gamingmedia.de/downloads,id3421,akihiro_hino_ceo_gruender_level_5_interview.html über die Veränderungen von Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora gegenüber Teil 1: „Natürlich haben wir die Rätsel verbessert und ganz neue integriert. Das Wichtigste ist aber, dass wir den Anspruch erhöht haben. In Japan haben wir oft gehört, dass die Rätsel in 'Layton 2' schwieriger sind, worüber sich die Spieler freuen, die eine Herausforderung wollen. Ich bin gespannt darauf, wie die Spieler in Europa den höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad wahrnehmen, denn auch sie werden merken, dass sich die Rätsel nicht mehr so leicht lösen lassen wie zuvor. Außerdem haben wir nun viel mehr filmische Elemente im Spiel, was nicht nur Zwischensequenzen, sondern auch die Geschichte und Musik umfasst. In Japan gilt das Spiel als Mischung aus Rätseln und einem Film, und auch viele der Aufgaben werden jetzt filmischer präsentiert. Außerdem ist das Ende sehr viel mitreißender, sodass das Spiel insgesamt in vielen Punkten verbessert wurde.“ Charaktere Hier befindet sich eine Liste mit den im Spiel vorkommenden Charakteren. Medien *Layton Kyōju to Akuma no Hako (OST) Wissenswertes *Das Lied, welches während der Credits des Spiels zu hören ist heißt Iris~Shiawase no Hako~ und wird von der japanischen Sängerin Salyu gesungen. *In der Spielanleitung gibt es auch die Fahrkate. Bilder Artworks und Screenshots Professor Layton Pandora Anthony.jpg‎|Artwork des Titelbildes Schrader.png|Schrader beim Schreiben des Briefes Layton Luke Chelmey Barton.jpg|thumb|left|Der Inspektor am Tatort Luke Schlussfolgerung.png|Lukes schlaue Schlussfolgerung Hamster.png|Luke sieht erstmals den Hamster von Makroni Flora2.png|Hier begegnen Layton und Luke Flora Rind.png|Der Züchter Oscar gewinnt, während Melck (li.) leer ausgeht. Chelmey und Barton.png|Chelmey hat die Puzzelteile mit dem Bild der Schatulle verloren. Barton ist entsetzt. Prinzessin2.png|Hier machen sich Luke und Prinzessin miteinander bekannt. Prinzessin3.png|Endlich können die beiden weitergehen. Katia Kleinkind.png|Katia als Kleinkind Sophia und Anthony.png|Sophia und Anthony bei einem Ball PLAL-PLPB-1.jpg|Der Professor und Luke vor dem Molentary-Express PLAL-PLPB-2.jpg :Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora/Galerie Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) *Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) en:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box es:El Profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora fr:Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore nl:Professor Layton en de Doos van Pandora Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Hauptspiele